Locked Out of Heaven
by caitlinnharrington
Summary: Best friends for as long as they can remember, Evelyn Daae and Dean Winchester cross paths once again. Saving people, hunting things... The family business.
1. Chapter 1

We were childhood friends, Dean Winchester and I. Best friends since we were three years old. Until one night, something happened that changed his life forever...

"Hi Mrs. Winchester!" I happily said as Dean and I entered his house.

"Hey there Evelyn! How was school?" Mary Winchester asked.

"Very fun. Dean shared his goldfish with me!" Dean's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh really? Now does my little Dean have a crush on Evelyn?" Mary asked.

"No way! Girls are gross!" Dean yelled, running upstairs to his room.

"Ah, kindergarten crushes," John Winchester, Dean's father, murmured as Dean pushed pass him. I giggled and ran upstairs to Dean's room. "Dean! Dean! Dean! Let's play!" I shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake Sammy up!" Sammy, or Sam, was Dean's baby brother.

Dean and I played and played until it got dark and I had to go home (I lived across the street). I laid in my small bed and closed my eyes... But I couldn't sleep. I heard... Screaming. And I smelled smoke... "Dean! Take your brother and get out of here!" I heard John yell. I jumped up out of bed and looked out my window. Dean's house was on fire! "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled, running down the stairs and out my front door. "Evelyn! Don't go near that fire!" my dad yelled, grabbing my arm and jerking me back.

"But Dean and Sammy and their mommy and daddy!" I yelled letting the tears stream down my face. Dean's whole house was consumed by orange flames and black smoke blanketed the sky. A few minutes later, Dean ran out the front door with Sam in his arms. My dad and I ran towards them just as John ran out. "Where's Mary?!" my mom yelled as my dad took Sam from Dean.

"S-she's g-gone!" John cried. Dean and I just exchanged looks. We knew exactly what John meant by 'gone'.

-11 years later-

I'm 16 now... Dean is 17... Sam is 13... We don't really talk much about what happened that night. It's a soft spot for both of them. John is always out on hunting trips, so we don't see much of him. Dean and Sam pretty much live with me now. I've... Developed feelings for Dean over the years... As for Sam... He's like my little brother. He told me once that he would take a bullet for me.

"Hey, Evelyn," Dean said, sliding next to me in the halls of school, "how about you and I cut class? Maybe go home or something? Your parents aren't home..." I blushed.

"Uh, sure..." I replied. So, Dean and I cut class. We snuck out the school doors and hopped into his 1967 Chevy Impala. "We need to be back by 4 to pick up Sammy," I said as Dean started the car.

"Yes," he replied the windows, "I know that." I hit him in the back of the head for being a smartness to me.

We sped out of the parking lot blaring "Hair of The Dog" on his radio. The wind blew through my long, brown hair, whipping it behind me. "Why are you wearing a jacket? It's hotter than Hell outside," Dean commented as we pulled into my driveway.

"Uh. I'm just cold, I guess," I said. He ran to my side and opened the door for me. What a gentlemen. I dug through my purse for a key, unlocked the door, and threw all of my stuff on the ground. "I'm gonna go change, okay?" I asked. Dean nodded with a smirk.

I walked down the hall into a small room with white paneled walls. On one side, directly in front of the window, was my bed. It was snug in the corner, full of white sheets and brown pillows. I had a small canopy above it, and brown blinds covering my window. Above my bed, on the wall, were pictures of Dean, Sam, and I all the way across. My favorite picture was in the middle. It was of Dean and I kissing on New Years this year. He had claimed that it meant nothing to him, but to me... It meant a lot.

I stripped out of my jeans, boots, and jacket and put on some shorts, a crop top, and some high heels. I was super short compared to Dean. Even with my heels, I'd only reach his shoulders. I brushed my wavy hair and put it in a messy bun on the top of my head. Before I opened my door, I noticed my wrists. They still had deep cuts on them from that night...

"Evelyn Marie Daaé, you're a worthless, piece of shit daughter!" my drunken dad yelled. I looked behind me at Sam, Dean, and my mom. "Mom, Dean," I said, "take Sammy away from here." Sam had tears streaming down his face. My poor Sammy.. "Everything will be okay Sammy, I promise," I said as they took Sammy to him and Dean's room. I turned my attention back to my drunken father. "I'm worthless? Look at you. What have you done for this family? NOTHING!" I shouted.

"I MADE this family!" my dad shouted back, "You keep fucking up in everything that you do! You can't make good grades in school! You don't respect me-"

"Why would I respect YOU?!" I yelled, "You treat me like SHIT! Not only that, but you yell at me in front of Dean and Sam! I don't care if Dean hears, but NOT Sam! Go to Hell, you stupid motherfucker," I spat at him. His fist raised up and hit me, causing me to stumble back.

Before I could react, Dean was already on my dad, beating the shit out of him. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on her AGAIN!" he yelled. While my mother handled that situation, and Sam called the cops, I ran to my room, locking the door. With tears streaming down my face, I dug through my jewelry box for a razor blade. And, without any hesitation, I ran it down my wrists...

I sighed and put on a bunch of bracelets. That usually covers them up. Right as I finished, Dean came into my room with a bag of Cheetos and laid on my bed. "Um, hello? A little privacy would be nice!" I said, startled.

"Yeah, not gonna happen sunshine," he said with a sly smirk. I couldn't help but smile at him. The way he was positioned on my bed... It may be my teenage hormones, but damn. That man. His green eyes stared at me with such... Happiness.

"Ya just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are ya gonna lay in bed with me?" Oh goodness, Dean. Don't tempt me. I chuckled and took my place by him. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. He dropped the bag of Cheetos on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do when I graduate this year?" he asked me.

"You're gonna go do something amazing," I laughed.

"I'm being serious, Evelyn." He rolled over, staring at me.

I couldn't look at him. No. Not while he had THAT look. "What am I gonna do without you?" he asked, accidentally brushing his arm against mine. I could feel sparks fly through my body. "Y-you're really gonna leave me...?" I asked, concerned. I rolled to my side to look at him. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes rested on mine. "My dad wants me to work with him," he said.

"Work where?" I asked. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and shook his head. If he only knew how irresistible he looked right now.

"I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry Evelyn. Maybe some day, but not today," he said. His voice got noticeably deeper.

"You never tell me anything about John anymore," I said, "Where is he again?"

"Hunting trip."

"Hunting what?" Dean chuckled. "That's enough questions, sweetheart." I didn't bother to argue with him. Instead, I just laid there with him, listening to him talk about his day. He told me how the blonde girl with the big boobs bent down right in front of him today, and how he got the new girls number. I felt the jealously in me, but I just inhaled his sent, and pushed it deep, deep down inside me...


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. Dean was about to graduate. My mom and dad were at home, but I was in the bleachers with Sammy. "Do you see him?" Sam would ask me, trying to push his way through people. I chuckled and picked him up, sitting him on my shoulders. "Do ya see him, Sammy?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Look! He's right there! DEAN!" Sam yelled and started waving. Dean's eyes lit up ad soon as he saw Sam and I. He returned the wave, but his smile soon faded.

Dean was looking ti my left with an unreadable expression. "Hey Evelyn," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, "Hey Sammy."  
"J-John?" I asked, letting Sam down.  
"Dad!" Sam yelled, hugging his dad tightly. I looked back and forth between Dean and John before finally settling my gaze on John. "You're back?" I asked, smiling.  
"Yeah, just in time to see Dean graduate, huh?" John smiled and sat down by Sam and I.

"Dean Winchester," the principal called over the speakers.  
"Ah, the one time our principal calls Dean's name and he's not in trouble," I whispered to Sam. Him and I slightly chuckled. The whole student body clapped and cheered as Dean took his place on the stage and took his diploma. John snapped a quick picture with a smile. Dean looked... So happy. His green eyes were glowing along with his perfect, white smile. "He looks handsome," John noted.  
"Yeah, he really does," I agreed. Sam nudged me with a playful smirk. "Evelyn likes Dean," he said in sing-song. I rolled my eyes at him.

Dean was in a crowd of his friends, smiling and laughing and hugging every single one of them. Saying their goodbyes, I assume. John, Sam, and I stood, waiting for him to notice us. "Dad!" he yelled once he saw John.  
"Hey son," John said, giving Dean a huge hug, "I am so proud of you!"  
"Thank you dad," Dean said through the gorgeous smile he wore, "Sammy!" He wrapped his brother up in a huge bear hug, spinning him around. I ran my fingers through my hair once Dean's eyes met mine. "Hey E," he said in a calm tone. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I knew EXACTLY what was about to happen.

"Hey D," my voice strained. Without hesitation he pulled me into the most comforting hug he could manage to create. "I'm leaving tonight," he whispered into my hair. I slightly pushed him away, looking at him in the eyes. "You're kidding, right? W-we were supposed to... To see a movie! And stay out all night! You said it would be OUR night, Dean!" I said, holding back my tears.  
"Evelyn, it's important... My dad needs me..." He cupped my face with his hands, calming me down. "I'll be back soon," he reassured me, "And the very night I come back, it'll be all about us." I reached behind my neck, removing my necklace. It was defiantly an odd necklace. I found it in an old tree when I was a little kid.

I reached my hand out, offering the necklace to Dean. He took it, tracing the angel wing, odd blue vile of dust, and the pentagram with his thumb. "When you're gone and you look at it, I hope you'll think of me," I said, letting a few tears fall down my rosey cheeks. He glanced back at John, who nodded. Putting the necklace in his pocket, Dean took off a brown leather bracelet that said 'FEARLESS' on it. He grabbed my hand, slipping it on my wrist. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped quickly, looking down at the back of my wrist. He genitally turned it over. His eyes widened when he looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you kidding me?!" he yelled.  
"Dean I-"  
"No! Don't even start!" he cut me off, "You told me you stopped! You PROMISED me you'd never do that again!" Dean had pushed me away by this point. I ran my thumb over the old, yet deep, cuts scarring on my wrist. John and Sam looked at me, then quickly pulled Dean back with them. Dean continued yelling vulgar things at me, obviously not knowing how to react. Instead of yelling them back at him, I turned around, walking the other way. "Where do you think you're going?!" Dean called out.  
"Somewhere," I replied, letting more tears fall down my cheeks.

In reality, I had no idea where I was going. I wandered off into the dark woods, going deeper and deeper as I walked. The father I went, the harder it got to walk in high heels. I finally stopped walking and sat down by a dark flowing stream. "Hey there baby," a strange man said, stepping out from behind a tree, "you must be lost."  
"Oh um, no sir," I replied, getting a tad creeped out,"I know where I am."  
"You know the Winchester brothers, am I correct?" the man asked. I gave him a blank look. "Oh, my bad. The name's Bronx, and you're little miss Evelyn Marie Daae."  
"I... How do..." I couldn't get any words out. I was scared to death as Bronx came closer and close to me. "Dean says he has to work with his dad, John, right? Do yo know what John's job is?" I shook my head. Bronx chuckled, scratching the back of my neck.

"He hunts monsters like me," he said in a low voice. Bronx smiled, exposing new teeth growing in the place of his old ones. But something was different about them... Every single one was sharp, like sharks teeth. I gasped in horror. "Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing Bronx away and running as fast as I could. I couldn't get far in my high heels, so I kicked them off in the process. Before I could get the first one off, Bronx got a hold of me, hitting me in the head with such blunt force. Everything went black.

-3 Days Later-

I woke up in a dark room, hungry and sore. I was tied to a metal pole, bounded by chains. "Well well well, look who's up," Bronx said, grinning. A few other people surrounded him, grinning as well. "Is somebody hungry?" a women with blonde hair asked, "Hey, my name's Scarlett. Don't you worry, I'll take care of you." She was in my face, whispering in my ear. "Stay the hell away from me," I warned in a low voice.  
"Ooh, feisty. I like this one, Bronx," Scarlett commented. She pulled out a knife, waving it in front of my face. "Are you hungry or not?" I nodded. Scarlett proceeded to push the blade to her skin, letting blood drip down. Something deep inside me stated to stir up.

"I... What's happening?" I asked.  
"Shh," Scarlett said, "Just..." She pressed the open wound to my lips. I instantly opened my mouth, letting the blood drip onto my tongue. It had a copper taste, but I craved it. Soon enough, I was sucking it out of her wound, that is, until she pulled her arm away. "That's a good girl," Bronx said. I was horrified. I just drank someone's BLOOD. "W-what did you do to me?!" I yelled, trying to get free from the chains.  
"Relax darlin'," a tall guy with brown hair said, "you'll be fine." I looked at Bronx. "Him? His name's Riot. He's a vampire. You know Scarlett. She's a vampire. You know me, of course. I'm a vampire. And you, Evelyn. You are my newest child."  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked frantically.  
"You're a vampire," Bronx said through a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm 24 years old now. Yes, people had been looking for me. No, they never found me. Bronx explained to me what the Winchesters do for a living. He explained to me why I am NOT allowed to see them anymore. He says it's life or death. I've found out that Scarlett and Bronx are lovers, which wasn't a surprise to me. They've been together for over 100 years. They both insisted that I refer to them as my mother and father, since I've left my human life behind. I agreed. My life so far has been the same every day: killing people, draining them of their blood, and staying clear of hunters, like the Winchesters.

I looked in the dirty mirror to see if I looked okay. I had a long sleeve AC/DC shirt on, a pair of blue jeans with my boots, and I wore the bracelet Dean had given me 7 years ago. My hair was up in a bun, along with an American flag bandana. "Evelyn!" Scarlett called.  
"Coming mother!" I pushed pass the rest of the vampires in my way to get to Scarlett. I guess you could say I was mommy and daddy's favorite, because they let me get away with anything. "Yes mother?" I asked. She has a worried look on her face. Bronx rubbed her back sympathetically. "Honey..." she started, "The Winchesters are in town..." My mouth opened a bit. "... And they know you're here."

"How?" I asked.  
"They tortured one of your brothers until he told them," Bronx said, "then they killed him."  
"How do they know I'm not human?" I asked sternly.  
"They don't," Bronx said with a grin.  
"This is your chance, honey!" Scarlett said, "You can kill the Winchesters!" This was too much for me to take in. Yeah, Dean screwed up with me, but that's no reason to kill him! "Mom, dad, I-"  
"They killed your brother, dear," Scarlett said, circling me, "Don't you want revenge? Don't you want the taste of warm Winchester blood on your lips? Exciting your taste buds? Oozing down your throat?" I swallowed, getting hungrier and hungrier as Scarlett spoke.

"I do," I whispered. Both Scarlett and Bronx grinned. Bronx gave me a plain, black umbrella. "Go find them. Don't come back until they're dead," he said, pushing me out the door. I stood on the doorstep, watching the heavy rain fall. I slowly opened the umbrella, holding it above my head, and walking out into the rain. "If I were a Winchester, where would I be?" I asked myself. I walked for miles until I came to the nearest town. It was very small, which is why we never hunt over here. "Dean likes booze so-" I stopped talking when I saw Dean's '67 Chevy Impala.  
"Ding ding. We have a winner," I said under my breath. The Impala was parked at an old bar. No one was in it. I slowly walked by it, letting my index finger slide across it's wet surface. I closed my umbrella, setting it by the doors. Opening the door, I walked in, taking a seat a few chairs away from Dean and Sam. "Why hello there, miss. What can I get you?" the bartender asked.  
"Whiskey," I said, loud enough to spark Dean's interest.

I saw his reflection in the painting in front of me. He was making his way towards me, Sam watching him carefully. The bartender gave me a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. "Thank ya," I said, nodding my head at him. Dean was coming closer, I could smell him. I was almost drooling at this point. He was footsteps away... I could hear his heart beating. I could hear the blood rushing through his veins. I could hear his slow and steady breathing. He sat down next to me. Good thing the place was dark. He had no idea who I was. "Whiskey eh?" Dean asked.  
"Yep," I replied. I was still mad at him from 7 years ago. "Hey um... You wouldn't have seen a girl around? She's got green eyes, brown hair... About 24 years old?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Nah man. I haven't seen anyone like that," I said after downing a show of whiskey.  
"Oh," he said, getting up, "Sorry to have wasted your time, E." I turned around, glaring at him.

"What did you just call me?" I asked. He turned around, wearing a grin on his face. "What? You honestly expected just to waltz on in here, spy on me, and get away with it? Not to mention you're wearing the bracelet I gave you when I graduated and you disappeared," he pointed out. I was dumbfounded. "Of course," he said, sitting back down with me and pouring himself a shot, "I thought you would've trashed it a long time ago."  
"Why would I?" I asked, staring at him. His green eyes met mine, sparkling with interest. "Maybe because I was a dick to you?" He downed his shot, and poured himself another. I looked back at Sam, who was tensing up. "C'mon over here Sammy!" Dean yelled, gesturing towards our direction. Sam slowly and carefully made his way to the bar. "E-Evelyn? Is that really you?" I nodded.  
"I... I thought you were dead. I was... Distraught."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, staring at me with concerned eyes. "I'm right here, Sammy. I'm safe, can't you see?" I said in a soft tone.  
"Come back with us?" Sam asked.  
"Sam I don't think-"  
"Dean. We came here JUST for Evelyn. What do you want to do, just leave her here?!" Sam cut Dean off. I looked at Dean, who was swishing his whiskey around in his- erm, MY glass. "Of course not," he finally said, "I just..." He looked up at me. "Do you WANT to stay with us...?" Scarlett and Bronx told me not to come back until the Winchester's were dead. I could easily kill them in their sleep... I smiled. "Of course I do, if you to don't mind." Sam's eyes lit up with joy. "Well c'mon! Let's go back to the motel!" he shouted enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Dean close his eyes and lay back on his poorly made bed. Sam put his hand in the small of my back, leading me in. "So this is where you two are staying?" I asked.  
"Yep," Dean said in between stretching. Sam looked at him with an embarrassed expression, but quickly focused on me. "You can... Have my bed, Evelyn. I'll sleep on the floor," he said. Sam just couldn't stop staring at me. "C'mon buddy-boy, E can sleep with me!" Dean said, reaching up into the air for nothing.  
"If you want to..." Sam said, shrugging.  
"I don't mind," I laughed, "I've only known him forever." Sam smiled, and Dean yelled "WOOHOO!" like a small child. "Well," Sam started, looking at his watch, "I'm gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?"  
"Bacon cheeseburger Sammy boy!" Dean shouted.  
"No thank you, I'm fine," I said calmly.

Sam stared at me for a bit, then left. Once the door shut, I turned to look at Dean, who was now staring at me. "Ya know," I said, sitting on Sam's bed, "I'm getting a tad tired of having you two stare at me."  
"I've missed you," Dean mumbled. He wasn't one for... Sentimental talk. I took my boots off, throwing them at him. "Missed ya too, D," I said beneath my smirk. He frowned. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for that night. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did..." He shook his head. Oh, I thought, he must feel really bad... I got off of Sam's bed and sat down by Dean.  
"It's alright, I promise," I reassured him. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "You could've died, Evelyn. It would've been all my fault. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself..." I raised my hand, signaling for Dean to stop. "No chick flick moments," I stated. He sat up, grinning at me.

"I'm gonna go shower," Dean said, changing both the subject and his attitude.  
"That's fantastic," I said sarcastically, "I'm going for a walk." I put my boots back on and headed for the motel door. Before my hand touched the door knob, Dean pulled me close to him, giving me the biggest hug I've ever received. That's when it happened. All of those feelings I tried to drown came flooding back, stronger than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into the nape of his neck. After our short embrace was done, he let go without even looking at me, and headed into the bathroom.

I left the motel room, sighing to myself. "Dammit Dean," I whispered to myself. It was pitch black. The only thing that lit up my path was the neon sign that read 'The Heartbreak Motel'. I laughed at the irony. Walking a few yards from the motel, I could smell Sam approaching me. I stopped in front of a window, looking at Sam's reflection. He had a flask and a jagged knife in his hands. "That knife won't work on me, Sammy," I sighed, turning around, "I'm not a demon."  
"Well you're sure as hell not human," he snapped back at me, splashing holy water on me. It made a sizzling noise as it burned my skin. "Ow!" I exclaimed, watching the smoke rise up from the burns, "Congratulations, you burned me... Asshole."  
"What are you?"  
"Not here to hurt you or Dean," I chuckled. This time Sam poured holy water all over my arm. "I said. What. Are. You." I winced in pain, clenching my jaw. "When I disappeared 7 years ago," I spoke through my clenched teeth, "I got kidnapped."  
"I know that!" Sam said, raising his voice, "Get to the point!"

A low growl escaped my throat. "When I got kidnapped," I continued, my voice getting deeper, "this guy... Bronx is his name... He knocked me out. I woke up three days later, chained to a pole. I was hungry. Oh God was I hungry. There was this other girl... Scarlett. She's Bronx's 'buddy', if you catch my drift." Sam stared at me with a blank expression. "Sammy, they're vampires. They told me everything about John and Dean. They told me everything about hunting," I sighed.  
"That would explain how you know about the knife," Sam said, "but are you a...?" I nodded, and his grip on the knife got tighter. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't send you to Hell right now," he said, putting the blade against my throat.  
"Because I can tell you where those sons of bitches are," I said, referring to the other vampires. Sam lowered the blade, curiosity in his eyes. "Please, just don't tell Dean..." I begged.

"You still have feelings for him?"  
"They came back," I sighed. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "This is crazy," he said, "but I trust you." I smiled, giving Sam a huge hug. "Thank you Sammy," I said into his chest.  
"You're welcome... It feels good to have my big sister back," he said into my hair. He walked me back to the motel, making sure to hide the knife and holy water when we went inside. Dean was in his boxers, passed out on his bed. I curiously looked at his neck. Not only was he wearing the necklace that Sam had given him so many Christmas's ago, but he was also wearing the odd necklace that I had given him when he graduated... "He wears it...?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Never takes the damn thing off," Sam replied. I smiled, sitting down on Dean's bed. "Get some sleep," Sam said, "we're hunting tomorrow."  
"I'm nocturnal," I said in monotone. Sam rolled his eyes then turned off the lights. "Goodnight Evelyn," he said.  
"Goodnight Sammy," I sighed. I took off my boots, and slowly stripped to my bra and panties. Trying not to wake Dean, I crawled under the blanket. Instead of sleeping, I listened to the sound of Dean's heartbeat and Sam's snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

I fell asleep for about an hour, but quickly woke up when Dean snored loudly. I opened my eyes, looking to the left at Sam's bed. It was empty, and there was a pair of clothes on the bed with a note attached. I slowly got up, careful not to wake sleeping beauty over there, and read the note.

"Dear Evelyn," I whispered to myself, "I left to get breakfast for us, and pie for Dean. He loves pie. Anyway, I left you some clothes. You can use my toothbrush if you'd like. -Sammy." I looked at the clothes and smiled in agreement to Sam's taste. I brought the clothes into the bathroom, setting them on the counter. I took my hair out of the bun it was in, letting it flow freely down my back.

I stared at my reflection. My pale complexion and my brown hair complemented my green eyes perfectly. My black, lacy bra and panties hugged my body just tight enough to show off my features. I closed the door halfway, slipping out of my clothing and turning on the shower to a level of warmth. Right as I stepped into the shower, I started singing Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On'.

"That's my favorite song," I heard Dean say from behind the shower curtain.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, dropping the bottle of conditioner that was in my hands. I wrapped the curtain around the front portion of my body, poking my head out. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" I asked, irritated.

"Not around Dean Winchester she can't." Dean wet his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. I sighed, finishing my shower, and wrapping myself up in a towel.

Dean was still brushing his teeth by the time I pulled the curtain back. He eyed me up and down and grinned. "Can you leave so I can put clothes on?" I asked. He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed. "If you insist," he said.

"I do insist," I said, pushing him out. I closed the door and made sure to lock it this time. As I slipped out of my towel, I put the clothes Sam had gotten for me on. I let my hair air dry to its natural beach waves.

Sam had said I could use his toothbrush... But Dean's was right there... I picked up Dean's moist toothbrush, feeling like the biggest creep in the world, and put some of his toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth for a good 5 minutes. I wasn't sure it they were stained with blood or not. I didn't want to take the chance, though. I washed Dean's toothbrush, and rinsed my mouth. I used Dean's deodorant, and quickly rushed out of the bathroom.

Sam still wasn't back, but Dean was laying in bed again. He put a quarter into the 'Magic Fingers' machine next to the bed. "This feels sooooo good," Dean said, "Come join me." I sincerely thought about laying in bed with Dean... But soon decided against it. "Tempting, but I'll pass," I said.

"At least give me another quarter," he said as the bed stopped vibrating, "I used my last one..."

"Dean I... No! I'm not feeding your sick habit!" I said, throwing my hands up in front of me.

Dean sat up in bed, looking at me. "Can I talk to you for a bit at least?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. I sat down next to him. He took a deep breath. "I couldn't tell you what my dad did when we were in high school," he started, "because there was no way you'd believe me." I raised an eyebrow, going along with what I already know. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I said dad was a hunter, I wasn't lying. He hunts... Monsters. That's what Sam and I do now. We hunt monsters."

I decided to play stupid. "Monsters are... Real?" I gasped, horror in my eyes. Thank God I took theater in high school. "Yes," Dean said, "any monster you can think of, they're real. Like vampires and werewolves. But there's... Different ones, too. Like shapeshifters and wendigos." I just stared at him. I honestly had no idea he's come face to face with those monsters. "You weren't here just for me, were you?" I asked. I wasn't acting anymore.

"No... There's a... Nest of vampires here. We thought we might as well kill them while we're looking for dad," he replied. I shot up, staring at him. "What do you mean 'looking for' John?!" I asked, "Where is he?!" Dean sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Evelyn, I'm really sorry. We- I've pulled you into this mess. I need your help," Dean said.

"Help with what?!" I shouted, getting impacient.

"Dad's missing, E."


End file.
